The present invention relates to the placement of therapeutic substances on or near the posterior portion of an eye globe, and specifically, relates to luminescent reference markers visible through transpupillary viewing methods to facilitate placement of therapeutic substances in the treatment area.
It will be appreciated that for clarity of illustration, device elements may be depicted in a manner not to scale and reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding elements.